New In Town
by BrokenHeartTheWorldForgot
Summary: Brock offers her a job, will she take it?
1. New in town

SilverMoon Bar and Grill

9 PM

Karaoke Tuesday

It was late one Tuesday night when Jerry, the bartender, announced that it was once again that time of the week. Karaoke Tuesday night.

It didn't get much of a applause but people were there to be entertained. The usual singers couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, something the city people had gotten used too. The first two singers, well to put it lightly, umm...sucked. Shock shock, surprise surprise. But the third, something about her seemed...different.

She was the new lady in town. Not quite well known, though she had captured many a mans eye.

She had hair as red as fire and twice as deadly. Eyes like the sea after a storm. A figure everyone tries to get but few succeed. A beauty, so to speak.

Dressed in a sleek blue, floor length dress, she stepped up to stage.

Jerry announced, "Ladies and gents, Miss Reba ... what's your last name deary?"

"Just Reba thank you."

"Whatever you say miss, ladies and gentlemen, Miss Reba."

Applause

I know its short but I just wanted to throw this out there to see if anyone wants me to finish it. Anyone? If you do just review. Hey that rymes five usless points for me. So, if you'd like for me to continue just leave a note. kisses J


	2. Nerves and James Bond

She stepped up to the microphone, looking down so she did not trip on the wires. Gave the band the name of the song she was going to sing and took a deep breathe.

_I can do this, she thought. I've sang this song a million times over before. Just once more can't be that bad. _

Releasing her breathe she steadier herself. Took one last breathe and began to sing.

The audience, usally accustomed to poking fun at the singers, sat with their mouths open.

_How could such a powerful voice come from someone that small? _The thought ran through everyone's mind.

Not only was it powerful, but beautiful. On the low side but could still hit the high notes.

Once the song ended, the audience roared with whistles and applause. So much so that she had to sing another.

Even better than the first, if it was possible.

But she wasn't one to gloat, she left the stage after the second.

She headed to the bar for a drink. "Pink Squirrel please" ;) she said to Jerry. "Sure thing miss." He handed her her drink and she collapsed down on one of the old beaten-up leather stools. Gulped down the drink, for she was hot from all the lights.

She noticed a man looking at her from across the room. He'd been looking at her all night.

_Not again_, she thought, _this always happens after I sing_.

The man, I would say good-looking but I never thought so of him, sorry Chis walked over to her and leaned against the bar.

_You're pretty good, not the best but, very good._

_I guess that could be some weird version of a complement_

He laughed, _Guess so._

_Hart_, he said as he reached out his hand _Brock Hart, and you're R..._

_Bond, James Bond_, Reba answered dryling. Brock seemed confused but after a split second got the refrence, then laughed.

_Funny_, he replied. She just threw at him one of those I-can't-wait-until-you-turn-around-and-leave-me-alone smiles, thought it didn't really seem like it was going to work.

_So, are you new in town I haven't seem you around here._

_You use that everytime you meet a lady or am I just special. _

He got the hint that she didn't want him there but that didn't stop him.

I guess you could say you're special, with that voice of yours and all.

Is that why you're here, she asked with an eyebrow raised. If it is then you can just leave, there's things more important then a voice.

He started to speak but she cut him off.

You know what I'll leave, I'm getting sick of this place anyways.

But..

She was already on her way out.

Fiesty, and an anger problem, he thought. Not bad I deal with that.

He smiled, maybe there is more than a voice to this red head beauty, I'll have to see.

_Ahh, good to be home_, she said aloud to herself. _Well at least as close to home as I can get in a place like this_. She looked around her apartment. It was small, cramped, and had paper thin floors and could hear the neighbors below.

_Could the music be any louder, the walls are shaking! Once more and I'll tell the land lord_. she thought.

She had settled in as best she could, with pictures on the wall of family and friends, little knick-knacks that she had collected during the years, scrap books that never seemed to get filled and candles, place around the room. Cozy, but not home.

She picked up one the scrap books and sat down on the couch.

_Ok_, she whispered aloud to the book in hand, _I'll finish at least one of you_. She opened the book to the page she'd left off on. Eyes immeaditely attached to a beat-up picture in the bottom corner.

Her ex-fiance. Got cold feet only two weeks before the wedding. Just disappeared. She never understood that if you loved someone so much at one time, how can you just up and leave. Sure lots of people get nervous before weddings, just because you're not ready doesn't mean you have to run off. She wouldn't have minded waiting, but he just...ran off somewhere. Didn't even leave an address.

Nearly killed her so.

She closed the book, _forget what I said I'll do you tomarrow_, talking to the old book. She felt lonely as ever,_ Maybe I should get a cat, they keep you company right? Yeah, a little tan and white kitty, it'll be perfect._

Hoped up, she readied for bed. Had a nice, peaceful sleep unaware of the events of the following day.

short again i'm sorry. i'll try to make them longer. i have an idea for an ending but i dont know how to get to it. anyone want me to finish it? Review PLZ! love ya hugs


	3. A Texas Thing

The alarm rung. She yanked her hand from beneath the covers and slammed it down on the snooze button. Nine minutes later it sounded again. She grabbed the clock and threw it on the floor. After the crash she realized what she hd done.

_Ahh shoot, third one in as many months. Must be a Texas thing, never happened back home._

She pushed back the covers and rolled out of bed. Stumbled to the closet and pulled out her outfit for the day, and headed to the bathroom. She started the warm water while she replaced the empty shampoo bottle with a new fuller one. She grabbed a towl out of the closet and placed it on the gold rack beside the shower.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She stood a moment leaning slightly against the wall, just letting the warm water flow over her.

Twenty minutes later she emerged slightly wrinkled, and placed the waiting towl around her.

After drying off and changing she still had to do her make up and hair.

_The joys of being a women. Having to get up hours earlier._

Finally, after finishing she heads into the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

Scrambled eggs and toast, with a glass of orange juice. Threw the dishes in the sink and headed toward the door for her shoes. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do that day but she decided to take a morning jog through the neighbooring park.

Grabbed her keys and caot and headed for her car. She parked her car on the gravel lot and carefully stepped down on the ground. She made her way to entrance walking through that and past the food/drink stand and toward the jogging path.

It was a beautiful cool crisp morning. the path wove around a crystal blue pond, lined with trees. She took off to the right, her short hair flinging into her eyes.

As she turned the first corner, she felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked but saw no one. But she had a gut feeling she was being watched. She could all but feel the eyes scaling her body from their hidden position.

She took off faster down the path. Determined to make at least one loop around the pond. After one lap she still had that feeling in her gut so she decided to leave the park, maybe get some shopping done. She walked back to her car, got in and drove a ways to the mall.

_Ahh parking lots, _she thought _never makes life simple._

She had to circle around for twenty minutes before she found a spot. Lot D. Far from the entrance.

_Better than nothing. _She headed toward the double glass doors.

* * *

She came out of the last store juggling three bags and four boxes of shoes she had bought, there and from the previous stores. (It wasn't her fault, there were sales. :))

Not having good eye sight over the cargo she bumped into someone walking by and the top box fell, bringing the others along with it like a tree in a mud slide.

Frustrated, she bent down to pick up the parcels.

_I'm sorry i wasn't watching where I was... _the man said as he bent down to help, then noticed who it was. Upon hearing him stop she looked up to him and immeaditly made the connection. So she quickly blurted out, _I'm fine I don't need any help._

_I want to, its the least I can do._

_Sure, whatever. _She didn't know why she was being so rude to him, he didn't do anything. But still she was, and that made her angry at herself.

_Reba, right? _he asked politely.

_Yes. _She said plainly back.

He felt something was up but, yet he was still fasinated by this woman. There was something about her that just was, well, different.

The packages had all been replaced and she was trying to balance them once again.

_Here, let me help you, you don't want to drop those again. Not everyone is as helpful as me. _He said with a grin.

_Okay, I'm done anyway. I was just on my way out._

_Alright, lead the way. _He replied.


	4. Questions and Insults

The walk to the car was the uncomfortable silence everyone dreads. About half way to the lot it gets to much for him to bare.

_So, Reba, _he asked, _where ya from?_

_Oh, just around..._

_The Texas areaor.._

_Nooo.._she interrupted slowly.

_You don't like me much do you? _he asked sincerley hoping for a sincere reply.

_What makes you think that? _she asked surprised.

_You're like those 21 year old cocktail waitresses who go around like "Hi I'm Courtney" don't they know they're supposed to have a last name..._

She cut in slightly affended._Listen, I am not a 21 year old cocktail waitress..._

_That's not what I meant..._he tried.

_And I didn't say I didn't like you but now I'm starting to feel that way. Maybe you should just leave, I can handle the bags the rest of the way. _She said as she snatched the bags from his arms and stromed away to Lot D. Leaving behind a very confused Brock.

_Why! Why did I say that! _He thought.

_Stupid, you just blew it! 21 year old cocktail waitress! Where'd that come from? You should've known that would affend her! Stupid, stupid._

He walked away and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. Nothing came. _Maybe once I get home I'll think of something._

_

* * *

_

_At the bar-later that week_

She walked into the bar wearing a snug red t-shirt and a black skirt. She looked around, _nice crowd tonight._

Wandering around, she noticed a few faces from the first night

_Thank God, no sign of _him.

_Just what was he getting at? 21 year old cocktail waitress! I know somethings slip, but! Ok, take it easy, he probably didn't mean anything by it. Wait? Why am _I _defending him?Whenever he's around something feels different, but not so much in a bad way. Wow, isn't this cheesy, like all those shows on tv where you just want to hit them and tell them to snap out of it. _

_I hate that I always get so rude, but I can't help it, there's such a strong vibe whenever Brock's around. Now this is beyond lame. I feel like a teen who's falling for the first time. Whoa, wait! Falling? It just went from lame to creepy! I just met the guy, and I don't even _like _him that much. And after the mall incident, well let's just say, he's probably gone for good...or not?_

_

* * *

_

Just then he walked in throught the glass, bar doors, looked around the room and settled down in a back corner.

A waitress, in a not so _ahem,_outfit came to his booth and he ordered a beer.

_Good, he hasn't seen me yet, I can still leave undetected._

_Stop acting like a coward! God, its just a guy!_

Now having an inner battle with herself she remembered the reason she was there in the first place.

_Oh shoot, singing I'm here to sing. How could I forget? Well doesn't mean I have to talk to him._

Across the room, Brock was thinking:

_I heard from a friend yesterday that she'd be singing tonight. I wasn't going to come here again after the mall incident but I feel I have to apologize. God this is going to be embarrasing. _

He turned to scan the room for firey red hair.

_Red, but too short, too long, too light...I thought blondes were everywhere, where the heck did all these red heads come from. Must be where they hang out. _He laughed.

_Ahh, there she is, now, how am I going to word this? _

_I can't just walk up to her and say "Sorry about the mall" or can I?_

_Maybe she's expecting something short, or maybe nothing at all...no..no I have to do this. Well, lets just get this over with. I'll just have to go with whatever comes out. Why am I acting like such a whimp? God I hate apologies, at least, saying them anyway. _

He straightened up and started over to her. She saw him and immeaditly tried to look busy but he got there before she could come up with anything.

She looked around, to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. Until of course, came a nervous sounding _Hey._

_Hey _she replied trying to sound less uncomfortable than she felt.

After what seemed like ages but actually was only seconds she started to wait for an apology, and she heard one, and is surprised to hear that it was herself saying it...

_OK! Questions, comments? Leave a review and I'll love ya even more than I do for ya reading it! If you are one of those ppl who would like to leave a review but never know what to say so you dont leave one...just say you read it. you can say if u liked it , hated it i dont care i just want to know if anyone is reading this thing! Chow, love ya!_


	5. Apologies

Sorry I know this one is really short but I'm having trouble thinking of things to write. I have an ending, I just have to figure out how to get there. I'll let you in on a secret, theres goin to be a twist at the end that none of you can imagine, or maybe u will, but thats not the point lol! I'll need a little time to think up some ideas. RR!

* * *

She blurted out suddenly

_About the mall, um..(clears throat)...I wanted to ...apologize to you. You see..._

_It's fine really, I understand I mean if someone called me that I wouldn't be to thrilled either. _He said followed by a nervous laugh.

_I really don't know where that came from. (this is going better than I thought-both) _

She waved her hand as if to show she understood. _It's fine, _again, came that dreaded silence.

_So you just dropping by _she said to cut the silence between them that had grown so thick you could've cut it with a knife.

_No _he grinned slightly _I heard from people you would be singing again and I came to watch the show. _

_I'd hardly call it a show..._

_Yeah? Well you're pretty good, who knows maybe someday everyone will know you just as "Reba" _He said, eyes shining.

He thought: _Is that a blush, yes it is, interesting..._

_Quit it! There's no need to be blushing! It wasn't even a real compliment, well actually it was and a great one at that...but that's not the point! Stop it!_

As soon as her cheeks turned the slightest shade of crimson, it was gone. Missed by anyone on a normal day, but not by him who was intently studying her face.

_And what a crazy day that will be _she replied.

_No seriously though.. you've got it.._

_Thanks.._she cut in quickly trying to change the topic.

A rowdy couple walking by knocked in to them and Reba's purse fell to the floor. They both knelt down to get it.

Their faces close, maybe too close...

* * *

Well what do ya think? I know I know its very short but it leaves room for suspense lol.

Review!


	6. Quick Exits

Ok im sorry but i have come to the fact that all of the chapters will be short. but think of it this way...if you only have 15 minutes of free time or whenever it is you read it, you can finish a chapter instead of ending in the middle of a long one and forgeting where you left off when you stopped. smiles uh oh bad vibe coming in...

looks around nervously at annoyed readers OK OK! I know they are unjustly short, just don't hurt me! hides and whispers they seemed longer when i wrote them in my social studies class..

* * *

Their eyes locked and after a brief moment she stood up fast. He came up slowly, opening his mouth as if too speak..

_Hey Brock! _Came a voice from behind him. He glanced backwards to see who it was.

_Next up, Miss Reba, _called the anouncer from the stage.

_Got to go, _she said quickly and dashed up to the stage, throwing her purse on her chair as she ran by it.

_Who's that? _Asked Brock's friend as he turned to face him.

_Just a singer, came to wish her luck._

_Oh,pretty thang ain't she? _he said with his Texas accent.

_Yeah, _he said softly as he watched her make her way up to the stage.

* * *

She pushed her way to the stage through the sea of tables and chairs. Once she approached the stairs up to the micro phone, a familiar chill crept over her. the same chill she had felt when running at the park. Some one was still watching her...

dont say a word, just review. God if i were you id be yelling at me! look at it! its sickening, its so so ahhhhhhh! could it be any shorter!

does anyone like? well im going to keep going i dont care if anyone reads.

ok thats a lie...is anyone reading it


	7. Salads vs Hamburgers

Don't own anything, isn't that sad.

* * *

He had missed much of her singing, to his dissappiontment. His friend from out of town wouldn't take a hint and leave.  
She finished her song and seeing him busy, grabbed her coat threw it on and made her way to the bar door.  
He saw her leaving out of the corner of his eye and quickly ended his conversation rudely, he just up and left, leaving his friend muttering sourerly to himself about rudeness.  
He cut the through the tables making a bee line for the door. He reached it just as she was leaving. 

_Hey, _he said breathless from his brisk walk.

She turned around startled and answered with an unsure _Hey._

_Where ya headed?_

Joe's for dinner.

Mind if I join you?

No, a voice inside her screamed silently, but she replied wwith an _Umm, I don't..._

a voice inside her screamed silently, but she replied wwith an 

_It'd be on me._ He interrupted with a smile.

She smiled back _Well in that case... I'd love for you to join.  
_They both laughed as he guided her to the restaurant down the street.

_So, _he said looking up from the menu. _What'll it be?_

_Hmm, the chicken ceasar salad looks good.  
Are you kidding?_ He ask jokinlgy

_We are at one of the best burger joints intown and you are getting a salad!  
Hey, fashion has its price. I couldn't be walking 'round in these clothes if I ate burgers everday._

_Wanna bet? _he joked

She raised an eyebrow, _So what are you getting_ was her only response.

_Joe's #2 special, double burger with cheese and everythignon it._

_Sounds healthy_ she sad flatly _and I suppose it comes with fries as well?  
_His smile grew wider,  
_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

After ordering his burger with fries and her salad, from which she would not budge no matter how good the beef sounded, their conversation drifted to music, politics and the latest news. Until, out of the blue he asked her a question he had been pondering (dear Lord I used the word 'pondering') for a long time.

_So, Reba, are you ever going to let me know your last name?_

She looked up from her salad, eyes shining and said  
_Maybe, _in a very playful voice, a smile inching across her face.

She looked up from her salad, eyes shining and saidin a very playful voice, a smile inching across her face. 

_Should I take that as a no?_ A small grin now on his face.

_You said it, not me_, returning her gaze to her half eaten salad.  
He thought  
_That salad must be mighty interesting_, laughing to himself.  
When her eyes were once again on the salad before her, he took that opportunity to take in the image before him.  
How her hair was the color of fire, how it rested gently on her shoulders and draped across her back.

When she looked up agian after the long silence to see him peering at her, she blushed.  
He took note of how the pink tint made her even more beautiful.  
Locking eyes he saw how her's were like a glass sea, one he could get lost in and be perfectly content if he were never found again.  
Upon seeing the deep look in his eyes, she searched her memory to try and find something to say that would get the gaze to soften. Nothing came, so she adverted her eyes back down and moved her salad around the frosted glass plate.

_'Funny how this tension always appears around him'_ she thought' _I wonder what he is thinking'_

The rest of the night carried on lightly as topics began filling their heads, releaving them of the tight silence.

After dinner he offered to walk her to her car. She refused since it was out of his way, though he insisted he didn't mind.  
Truth was he didn't want the night to end just yet. But she assured him she could make it on her own.  
So he reluctantly said his good byes and headed toward his own car in the other direction.  
But when he was out of sight she regretted that decision.  
The observor from the park was still observing.

* * *

It's longer! Everybody clap! 


	8. Flashback

3 months and 4 alarm clocks later, Reba decided finally to get a cat. 

She and Brock had been getting a lot closer the last few months, naturally. They always happened to bump into each other.

Flashback (A/N I always hated when movies have flashbacks that aren't that obvious because I don't know they are till the end and I get very confused. L And still people think I'm 'so smart', go figure. But Park Two months prior

Reba got out to take a walk around the now familiar park.

As she was walking deep in thought oblivious to the workd around er, she instantly returned after hearing her named repeatidly called.

She slowed to a stop trying to figure out if she had actually heard it or not. She truned around to see Brock smiling and walking toward her.

He said, " I didn't know you came here?"

"Yeah I started about a month or so ago, its all those hamburgers you throw at me."

They both laugh and continue the walk around the pond.

"So what brings you here" she questioned.

"Had to get away from my neighbors, they blast music all the time".

"Really? So do mine."

"Yeah? But I bet they don't blare Sonny & Cher till the crack of dawn."

"I like Sonny and Cher" she replied.

"Well as long as you don't burst into 'I Got You Babe' I'll be fine."

She smiled and got an idea. He saw it and quickly added "Don't, PLEASE!"

Too late, she started singing.

"You're not real pretty, but you're mine…"

She saw his face in mock pain and began laughing too hard to finish singing.

"I'm sorry" she said between breathes.

Sorry. He thought. For what? Singing, calling my ugly or implying I was hers? Probably the first, cuz I defiantly wouldn't mind the last. He smiled at the thought.

"Never say 'don't sing' to a singer, they can't help themselves and start singing.

Her laughter calmed to a few various giggles as they returned to their walk.

End Flashback

She decided to call him so he could help her pick out a cat.

She got out of bed and went to the living room to find a phone. She grabbed the cordless out of its holder and entered the kitchen.

She looked through her phone book for his name. Found it and dialed. After four rings he answered.

"Hello" he said sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Yes. "No" he lied, yawning.

"Good, Because I need your help."

"With what" he asked waking up more by the minute.

"How soon can you be here?"

Knock Knock

"Hey" she said out of breath, "one second".

"C'mon in" Reba yelled to him already in the next room grabbing a few last minute items.

He walked in slowly, closing the door behind him.

Brock took in the small, but cozy looking apartment.

Picture frames of what he guesses were family members were everywhere.

Maybe she misses home? Where is home?

Suddenly Brock realized he didn't know much about the woman at all. Where she came from, what she did. Hell he didn't even know her last name.

That's strange, he thought. He never asked but still, he should know her last name by now.

I'll ask her about it later. He told himself.

"Ok, I'm ready" Reba said coming back into the living room, "lets go."

Brock opened his mouth as if to speak. Later, he repeated to himself, later.

"Yes lets."

* * *

Rejoice! They are getting longer! I didn't realize I never said her last name until I wrote this chapter. Kinda weird. I mean if I were him I'd be all like "Hmmm, maybe she's an ex con or an ex beauty pageant queen, Nah I would've noticed….not that uh, I watch them…." LOL. It's getting all Dwight Yoakum now bursts into song 'we cant go on together with suspicious minds' windows break That seals it, I'll never be a singer. Review! 


	9. Kittens,hot dates and job offers

OMG I haven't updated in ages! Im sorry! But I had some things to deal with. Well lets see if i can still write shall we :)

Later that day

Some random pet shop they saw

"Aww they're so cute!" Reba exclaimed as she laid eyes on the numerous bunnies bouncing in the cages.

"We're here to get a kitten" he said, bursting her bubble. He lead her over to the kittens.

"Someone's in a hurry" she replied as being pushed over to the kittens.

"I just don't wanna be here all day."

Reba smiled and looked up to face him, "hot date tonight?"

He smiled down "maybe.."

One hour later

"Finally!" Brock exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Well you took forever."

"But they were all so cute, I couldn't decide,ok before we fight how bout dinner?"

"I don't know...I have that date tonight remember." he smiled.

"I can take her, c'mon." Reba started off toward Ruby Tuesday, with a smiling Brock shaking his head.

Ruby Tuesday

"So! What are you getting?" Asked a way too happy redhead.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for something with onions.."

"Hope you are not planning on having your date kiss you later"

"Think she'd like the orange chicken better?"

Smiling, "definitely."

* * *

After dinner - Reba's place

He pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Coffee?" The redhead asked.

"Sure."

Upstairs

"So.." she said pouring the drink, "how's work?"

"Good, good, but I've been meaning to ask you, where do you work?"

He could she her stiffen before for him while reaching for the second cup on the counter behind her.

"You do have a job,right?" He questioned as she turned around, cup in hand.

He saw in her eyes the answer, no job.

"But how do you...?"

"I saved some money before I moved here and with the tips at the bar increasing lately I've been doing ok."

"You've been here for months,sooner or later you're going to run out of money."

She shrugged, at alose for words. She put down the cup and walked to the other side of the kitchen to get a piece of pie. (How does she always have pie :)?)

He grabbed her by the hand and spun her around as she walked by.

"Come work for me..." he said quietly.

* * *

Oh no! I'm back to making them super short! Well I got them longer once I will make them longer again. Review! 


End file.
